


Shelter in Place

by Fibi94



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: 31 Days of Charmed, Attempt at Humor, COVID-19, Charmed Month, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Humor, So they get stuck in the house, will add more tags/characters as this thing goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: When Seattle and the state of Washington in general goes into a Shelter in Place order in light of a global pandemic the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood-Chase clan is stuck in the manor... for a long... long... long time.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Maggie Vera/Jordan Chase, Mel Vera/Ruby
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Day 0: Shelter in Place Order

“So a shelter in place order” Maggie says looking at the other four people in the room all of whom wearing similar slightly shocked looks on their faces, “well I should get going then” Jordan says, “Sheltering in place and such.” Jordan says and starts walking to the door, Maggie almost jumps from her seat, a look of mild panic momentarily grazing her features. Her eyes move from Mel to Macy and to Jordan’s back as he’s putting on a coat, ‘Do something’ Mel mouths to her as she sees her sister’s panic levels raise slowly.

“No Jordan I don’t think that’s a good idea really.” Maggie says jumping up from the chair she was seating. Jordan stops and turns to Maggie, “But the Governor said-”

“Going to your apartment I mean.” she quickly stops him, her mind is working overdrive trying to figure out a way, any way really, any valid looking reason for Jordan to stay. “Oh” he says, half surprised, half shocked.

“Look Harry’s still not that used to orbing again, and his powers seem to be going a little all over the place right now, and with your curse still pretty much in effect.” she blurts out, hoping with all her might that Macy will stop Harry and his new ever blubbering mouth from ruining this for her, “If you were to catch this virus then we might not be able to get to you until it’s too late.”

Harry looks from Maggie to Macy confusion clearly etched on his face, “I still have problems with orbing?” he asks Macy leaning closer, her curls tickling his nose “Shush, you do” she tells him curtly just as Jordan turns towards them, still sitting in the living room, Harry leaning back on the couch Macy still curled on his side her head back on his shoulder, wearing a look of complete and utter innocence.

“Really man? I thought that you had gotten things under control fighting the fraction and all.” Jordan asks, his face conveying a look of genuine worry. Harry looks from Jordan to Macy who gives him a look he knows well enough to mean, ‘You better play along’

“Just orbing really” he says trying to put a smile on his face to hopefully cover up for the utter confusion he feels right now. If he’s honest he does have issues with _some_ of his powers, or more specifically with Jimmy’s powers but he surely could orb to Jordan’s apartment and back and heal him if need be, no issue what so ever. He feels Macy smiling against the skin of his shoulder, her hand squeezing his thigh, just above his knee.

“Huh, alright.” Jordan says, he would have bet that Harry had no issues with his powers, but he can’t claim to be that close to the whitelighter to know for sure, definitely not as close as Maggie and her sisters were. Even with the added time he has spend with the slightly weird British man, he was still practically, a stranger. “I guess. I’ll stay, but I’ll need a bed.” he says a little louder, talking to the sisters still in the living room as well as Maggie. “Oh you can sleep in the attic.” Macy says, with a smile on her face.

“But I sleep in the attic” Harry says.

He pulls back from his smiling girlfriend, the look of shock and almost indignation at her offering his room up for someone else, “No you don’t.” she says simply. “I don’t?”

“He doesn’t?”

Macy looks at the two highly confused men in the room, “No.” she says with a smile still gracing her lips, unbothered by the highly amusing confused looks on their faces.

“It’s settled then.” Maggie says clapping her hands in delight, she turns to her sisters and Harry, who is still looking down to Macy with an offended look on his face, “I’ll go with Jordan to pack some clothes and things from his apartment and we’ll be back soon.”she says, pulling Jordan out of the house with her quickly.

As soon as the door is closed behind them Harry turns to Macy pulling back, almost forcing the woman to sit up and face him. “I sleep in the attic, that couch is my bed!” he knows he sounds a little like a child, with the high pitched, almost screech that left him at the end.

“Not anymore.” Macy says simply, she gets up to go to the kitchen, her boyfriend is sure smart, but it seems like some times he just cannot take a hint.

“And where am I supposed to sleep?” Mel groans, Harry stops and turns to Mel “Melanie?”

“You’re sleeping where you’ve been sleeping the last couple weeks moron!” she says forcefully getting up and walking to the kitchen, her murmurs of idiots and insanity clearly echoing through the living and dining room.

“Oh” he says to himself. “Alright”

“Want help packing your things?” he turns to the left, Macy came back in the room, leaning against the wall next to the fireplace, a large smile on her lips, two mugs in her hands, he can smell the earl gray from where he’s standing, he tries to cover the smile by taking the cup from her hands and taking a sip.

“Seeing as you offered my bedroom to Jordan I have no other option” He says, Macy can see the small smirk he tries to hide again by hiding behind his cup, Macy rolls her eyes, and smiles brightly at the man in front of her.

Mel looks to the living room where, surprise, surprise, Macy and Harry are kissing again, she’s happy for them, she really is, but their constant grab ass is a little annoying, hopefully they will learn to contain it to _their_ room now. “I’ll see what I can cook for us.” she says loudly enough to break the two of them apart.

Harry and Macy pull away, Harry covers his laugh with a cough as he looks from Macy towards where Mel was.

“Thanks Mel!”

XXXX

Jordan looks up from his dresser, he had pulled out a couple pairs of sweatpants and a few comfortable shirts, “I’m not going to pack much, just a few changes of clothes, maybe a book or two, this will be over soon.” he says turning to Maggie who was sitting on his bed, carefully folding and placing in his duffle bag the clothes he was giving her.

“Oh I don’t know maybe you should pack some more things. We have no idea how long this shelter in place might last.” she says, her hands lingering a little longer on the soft material of the shirt. “Does it matter?” Jordan says looking towards Maggie.

Maggie looks at him puzzled, his head is tilted to the side and a small confused smirk is fighting it’s way to his lips, “I’m only going to be in the manor until Harry gets a better control of his orbing and then I’ll move back here.” he says.

Maggie places the shirt in the bag and gets up walking closer to Jordan. “Listen Jordan I didn’t want to say anything back in the house, didn’t want to embarrass Harry and Macy.” she takes a deep breath what she’s about to say isn’t a lie exactly, but she almost feels guilty using something so personal to her sister and whitelighter in order to almost guilt Jordan to stick around. Her mind flashes back to the conversation she had with Mel, just last night about how maybe Harry needed more friends than just the three of them. ‘I am doing this for Harry’ she said firmly to herself before continuing. “Harry’s powers are fine, at least his whitelighter ones, but after what happened, with Julian, the fraction and the merge, Macy is a little-” she makes a grimace trying to find the right word. “Overprotective, of Harry.”

Jordan nods, “So she wouldn’t let him orb here alone.” he says.

“Oh no, she would. But she’d panicking, and worrying, but she would not tell Harry that, so he would then be worrying and panicking he did something wrong.” Maggie pauses, she feels they were potentially getting into dangerous territory, “Their relationship went through hell, before it even began, so we’re trying to not put any extra unnecessary strain. You understand right?” she says.

Jordan smiles, his face is tired and Maggie can’t help but feel a little guilty about it, since she entered that poor man’s life all she did was turn it upside down every second week.“Sure, sure.” He runs a hand down his face making Maggie chuckle lightly.

“You aren’t supposed to be touching your face Jordan!” she says waving a finger teasingly in front of his face. Their chuckles soon turn to deep belly laughs. It feels better for a moment being able to just laugh, Maggie realizes how much she missed it the moment they stop.

Jordan’s face drops almost instantly, his eyes turn serious, “The fraction and that Shae dude really did a number on your sister didn’t he?” he says, Maggie bites her lip.

“Yeah. He did.” she says with a soft voice.

Jordan smiles and reaches for her shoulder, “Your secret’s safe with me Miss Maggie.” he says, a reassuring smile soon forming.

XXXX

Harry follows Macy to the attic, he cant help but think of all the things they went through in their very young relationship, the times he was the reason for their troubles makes him cringe a little. He can’t claim to be completely sure he deserves this amazing woman walking by his side, her hand gripping his tightly.

Once in the attic they silently start to pack, Harry goes towards his drawer, opening the top shelf, he started carefully taking out his undershirts, underwear and socks, Macy walking slowly but his side with a recently empty box he had used when he moved from his condo back in Hilltowne to the manor all those months back.

Harry looks up from the open drawer he’s emptying, Macy had walked to the other of the room, to the small closet he had stored all of his suits, he doesn’t wear them that much anymore but he’s not going to be throwing them in a drawer! “Since when do I have issues with my powers?” he asks, Macy looks at him in a ‘really?’ type of look, her hands on her waist as she takes a step back from his closet “Alright, admitting I do not have control over his powers, but my powers work perfectly.” Macy shakes her head and walks towards him dropping the suit she was holding on the armchair in front of him, “They’re all your powers now Harry.” she cups his cheek, Harry leans into the touch closing his eyes, these small things, these changes to their relationship he was still trying to get used to and at the same time had become addicted to. “But I think that had nothing to do with that.” Harry opens his eyes and looks at her intrigued, his interest peaking up at the tone of her voice.

“Why?” Macy tries to hide the smirk by biting the edge of her bottom lip, making Harry’s thoughts momentarily completely disappear from his brain. “I think this was just Maggie’s scheme to get Jordan here.” she says in a low voice,

“Until he realizes I can orb just fine and moves back to his apartment” he says, Macy’s arms wrapping around his waist pulling him flush against her body “No he won’t” she says the smirk on her lips turns almost devilish “don’t you know? This attic is the never mistaken Vera-Vaughn way of trapping poor innocent men into our web.”

“Best trap ever” he says leaning in to capture her lips in a quick kiss, he feels her smile forming as she pulls away, her hands move from his back to his ass “Then keep packing Professor.” she says lightly tapping his behind.

XXXX

She knows she’s supposed to be making dinner, she has promised them as much, but Ruby texted her if she heard of the shelter in place order and text after text she found herself half an hour later having done nothing. She was almost afraid to hope, Ruby was still averse to being involved in anything magical at all, but they seemed to have struck a nice balance in their relationship, for now at least. She wouldn't talk about her witch problems and Ruby would not talk about her dreams of a ‘normal life’ they both knew it wasn't sustainable in the long term but for right now it was nice, it was enough. And sure there would be a time they’d have to deal with it and face the music so to speak, but there was a pandemic in the world so this day will have to, respectfully, wait.


	2. Day 1 "Under One Roof"

‘ _tap, tap, tap’_

Harry’s eyes fly open, there’s this small sound coming from somewhere above him.

‘ _tap, tap, tap’_

it’s not too strong but its insistent. He tries to ignore it, turns to the other side, Macy’s still asleep next to him, her lips slightly parted. He was planning on going to sleep, he really was, but then he saw her. A picture of perfect calm really.

_tap, tap, tap’_

“Oh for crying out loud!” he groans falling back on his pillow a little harder than her would have liked. He hears Macy groan slightly next to him “What?” she murmurs in her pillow. Her arm draped over his abdomen, her hand inching under his sleep shirt, her warm lean fingers tickling the skin beneath. “There’s a small tapping noise coming from somewhere above, it’s driving me crazy!” he says one arm draped over his eyes the other pulling Macy closer, “Oh Jordan must be up then!”

“Jordan?”he asks, looking up at the now silent ceiling.

“Yeah, the attic is above us” she says, not bothering to move from where she got comfortable, her head on his shoulder.

“Did you have to live with me pacing for almost a year above your bedroom?” he asks, a guilty look forming on his face. Macy chuckles “How do you think I knew you were awake?”

“I’m hurt I thought we had a psychic connection!”

XXXX

The morning was far more frantic in the manor, especially for a day than no one from the house’s occupants had anywhere to go, Harry was forced out of the bathroom early by a frantic Maggie, that wanted, needed and absolutely had to take a shower and shave her legs Right-Now! Macy yelped when she nearly crashed onto Jordan in the kitchen where she found the man making breakfast, Harry sitting grumpily on the table reading angrily yesterday’s paper. Mel had to wait for fifteen minutes to get her turn in the bathroom. Breakfast was tense for everyone, Macy could see Harry nearly seething at Jordan taking over a second room he had traditionally considering his own, she reached over taking his hand in hers under the table, Jordan seemed to be the only person other than Maggie to look chirpy although a little tired in the table.

The rest of the day was also a little tense, they all tried to stay out of each others way but it seemed that the house, that seems so large every other day right now seems as small as Macy’s one bedroom apartment she lived in before moving to Hilltowne.

The issues of having five people, vastly different from one another all living in the same house together started emerging just one day in this. Macy insisted she takes over dinner, Harry quickly following her in the kitchen, “He took over my attic couch, my kitchen and now my spot!” Macy rolls her eyes “Harry for goodness’ sake, this is childish, you don’t need the attic couch anymore because you have a bed, in a bedroom. And the kitchen is a shared space, Jordan wanted to thank us for letting him stay and protecting him so he wanted to thank us by making breakfast.”

Harry huffs, a small adorable pout forming in his lips. “I sound like a jerk” he says looking down.

“A little bit.”

“Sorry. I guess I have to apologize to Jordan for being a bit of an arse to him.” Macy walks to him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist, pulling him flush against her,“You should.”

“It’s weird not being the only man in the house.” he admits, the look on his face makes Macy burst out laughing.

“Please don’t tell me you went about marking your territory all day!” Harry stays silent, his eyes looking at the floor, she can see the pout in his lips “I’ll stop, I promise.”

She leans closer and kisses him on the lips, “Just apologize and be nice, you like Jordan.”

“I do in fact like him.”

“Then it’s settled. This is hard, for all of us, we are stuck in the house all day for god knows how long.”

“Do you want any help?” he asks. Macy smiles “No, go talk to Jordan, and tell Mel and Maggie to come over, I want to talk to them.”

“Alright darling.”

XXXX

“Jordan do you have some time?” Harry stands in front of Jordan, the younger man looks up, Jordan was reading one of Harry’s books, “Sure man, hope you don’t mind Maggie gave me this book of yours on curses.”

“No, I do not. I imagine the subject is of interest to you.” Harry sits down at his normal chair, which he is pleasantly surprised to find empty. “Maggie said that was your spot in the house, sorry if… you know.” Harry smiles, “Thank you, truth is, that, after everything, I have been rather attached to meaningless and insignificant things, like a couch or a chair.” Harry stops and bites his lip, it was nice talking to someone who wasn’t Macy or Mel or Maggie. He realizes that he has missed having someone to talk to outside of the three women that became his family.

“Trying to grasp at anything that is familiar.” Jordan says.

“Yes”

XXXX

“We need to have schedule, for chores, bathroom, who’s cooking.” Macy says to her sisters, Mel nods, “Totally agreed, today was insanely awkward” she says.

“Agreed.”

“Alright. So tomorrow Harry and I will make breakfast.” Macy says, Mel and Maggie nod, “And maybe we could finally start clearing out the manor.” Maggie suggest, Mel looks at her “Why?” she asks. “Mel, even mom said this house is getting insanely cluttered, we have rooms in this house that are filled to the ceiling with crap we don’t know, or need, hell this house has three and a half bathrooms and only one is functioning.”

“That’s bound to keep Harry and Jordan busy for some time.” Mel says shrugging.


	3. Day 2: Bathroom Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy's feeling suddenly hot, Harry gets wet, and Jordan is convinced the house is haunted.  
> And it's only day 2

Macy bites her lip seeing Harry’s shirt ride up again as he stretches underneath the sink to see if he can salvage the old plumping and spare them a trip to a hardware store and maybe IKEA. His black sweatpants were starting to ride dangerously low as he kept trying to stretch enough. “Bugger!” Macy bites her lip, she was shorting through some cabinets clearing out old medicine that had long expired, towels that were salvageable, Marisol’s old makeup that no one knew was there separating to donate-able and trash and herbs and salves that they could use. Her pile of trash was ever growing but as the cabinets emptied she found herself paying more and more attention to the man next to her twisting himself into a knot trying to figure out why the ‘ _blasted sink’_ refused, stubbornly if she may add, to work.

“Need help honey?” she says barely able to keep herself from laughing as a notably wetter Harry emerged from underneath the sink. “It should work now.” A rather large clump of something held between his thump and pointer and a look of utter disgust on his face told her that he had eventually found the issue.

“No need to change pipes then?”

“No.” he smiles, water still dripping from his hair down his face, “Although it will be wise to clean them” he says, Macy smiles “Some baking soda and a vinegar/lemon solution should work.” she says “How about you dry up and we go create the solution?”

“Right away ma’am”

XXXX

“How come MY bedroom is the only one without an en-suite?” Maggie says as she passes a wrench to Mel who was standing on a stool in the middle of the shower in her small en-suite bathroom trying to fix up the shower-head. She knew it would be easier to just give up and maybe buy a new one but she was also extremely determined to exhaust all options before that.

“You have a balcony all to yourself!” Mel answers, indignation and mock offense in her voice as she bites her lip to stop from smiling.

“No I don’t! it’s adjoined to that weird little room next to Macy’s bedroom. Which by the way what is it?” Mel pauses for a moment, she wondered through the years too, but both doors were locked with a thick heavy curtain covering the balcony door. “I don’t know if I’m honest, mom had the key to both doors, maybe it’s still in Macy’s room.” she says, now that their mother was dead and with all the secrets about her out in the open her interest to the room peaked again. Alongside with all other locked rooms of the house, the odd bookcases where they weren’t needed, the little odd bumps on the walls.

“We could ask Macy to look for a key.” Maggie suggests, “Or we could simply break the balcony door.”

XXXX

Jordan finishes with the laundry folding the last shirt, a bright magenta blouse he’s seen Maggie wear a couple times. They had all decided to have one of them doing daily chores, a different person daily and the other four occupants of the house would get on with cleaning rooms and fixing up what needed to be fixed. He offered to take the first day, the laundry room was calm, and although there were no windows he really preferred to have to do the laundry and cook than spend his day stuck under a sink or trying to fix a shower-head that did not want to be fixed only to end up wet and twisted like a knot not to mention frustrated. He was living in the house for two days now and he can feel something weird in the house, it wasn’t necessarily the bad type of weird, it was just… unusual. Almost like the house itself was alive.

So he stayed out of their way, he washed the dishes after breakfast, he cleaned the kitchen, prepped sandwiches for lunch, cleaned up again, he went to the grocery store, the super market and the drug store and now he was doing laundry.

He’ll never admit it to anyone, not Maggie, not Mel, not Macy, not even Harry but he likes it here. He enjoys the atmosphere in the house, the way in their differences the sisters are so similar. He enjoys seeing Maggie first thing in the morning wild curly hair tossed in a large bun on the top of her head, baggy sweatpants and a Disney shirt, her face free of makeup as she goes straight for the coffee pot and then anything else, the way Mel doesn’t really speak until her first cup of coffee is made. He enjoys seeing Macy and Harry working together, still trying to wrap his head on the fact that they were together for about a month and not years.

Yes, Jordan decides, he really likes it here.

XXXX

“I’m exhausted.” Harry says looking at the ceiling above, Macy is lying on his shoulder, her soft curls are lightly tickling his chin and cheek. “Who knew fixing a bathroom would be so hard!” she chuckles softly, her nose almost lightly poking his skin, her hand running circles on his chest.

“I thought this was nothing for a great spy-whitelighter like you.” Macy murmurs trying hard to keep the giggles she feels forming. She was just as exhausted as Harry was sounding and when she was more tired it seems like the giggling magnifies. Harry gasps weakly. “Former spy!” he tries to make his voice sound anything but exhausted but it seems he’s not able to.

“Whatever.”

“You’re lucky I cannot feel my legs or arms Dr. Vaughn.” he says, she can see him smiling, eyes closed, exhaustion still very much visible on his face.

“What would you do if you could?” she asks sitting up, the sheet pulls back by her movement leaving Harry’s naked chest visible to her wandering eyes. Another thing she would never have guessed about Harry, something that changed just recently really, was how much more comfortable he was in his own skin. He liked to sleep in his boxers, or naked, he would often be seen wearing short sleeved shirts, or walk around with just his sleeveless undershirt, and Macy really enjoys the view. He sits up too, his back muscles complaining, “I would jump your bones right now.”

“Oh such unfairness”


	4. Day 3 "Put some pants on"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put some pants on!" Day 1 prompt for Charmed Month

This was getting absolutely _ridiculous_ she loved both her sister and Harry, who she has grown to love and consider almost a brother at this point, but she absolutely cannot take this any longer. She stomps down the stairs, and straight to the kitchen, it’s 9am but she already needs a drink and a stiff one at that. So much for renovating the house she thinks as she pours herself a shot of tequila, well Jordan and Mel were renovating and she _was_ busting her butt first in the kitchen cooking and then around the house cleaning up after five people (herself included) but _some_ weren’t.

_She just wants to ask Macy if she had found the key to the weird little, she imagines, room next to her bedroom, Harry is still determined to fix the entire bathroom by himself, especially emboldened after his success in cleaning and fixing the sink and the pipes, leaving Macy to clean out their now shared wardrobe, and given how much Maggie **hates** cleaning but **loves** clothes, maybe she could convince her to let her help, just a little bit. And if she ends up taking off of her sisters hands a few items she no longer needs or wants… well… would that be such a bad thing? _

_She opens the door, without knocking which she will regret, and barges in “Ma- argg!!” Maggie's scream echoes around the house, and possibly around the block too, a string of profanities leave her mouth as a bright light and then a loud thud comes first from the kitchen and then the en suite bathroom._

“ _SWEET BABY JESUS YOU TWO!” Maggie screams eyes firmly closed as she backs out of the room slamming the door behind her._

“ _What happened?” Jordan asks worried, “Just… never enter Macy and Harry’s room unannounced… ever!”_

XXXX

Jordan is still standing there a little dumbfound to be honest. Mel appears next to him not long after Maggie stormed down the stairs without saying another word and now he’s almost frightened to knock on the door to Macy and Harry’s bedroom, especially considering how frightened slash disgusted slash horrified Maggie looked. He was by no means a prude but he knew that Maggie wasn’t either so what she saw… well it must have been frightening enough. Some twisted, perverted sex act between her sister and friend, something deeply unsettling and disturbing. Something so deeply sickening that send her flying out the room.

“What happened?” Mel asks, a half eaten gummy worm in her hand, “I don’t know but to have send Maggie screaming, it must have been deeply perverted and sick, dude!”

“Must have” Mel says, almost nonchalantly, “Or she could have just seen Harry’s calves. With Maggie you never know.”

Jordan shrugs and turns around, following Mel back to the room they found which he had, rightful in his mind, claimed as his own, at the end of the day what Macy and Harry were doing in the privacy of their bedroom was their issue and theirs alone.

XXXX

The scream frightened him more than anything if he’s honest, he was really starting to relax, especially as Macy’s hands slowly worked the cramping on his thigh away, and he acted without really thinking, grabbing Macy and orbing first landing awkwardly, and painfully, on the kitchen counter, his hip slamming on the corner, further irritating his injured thigh and hip, and then in the very recently renovated en suite bathroom in their bedroom.

“Oh.” he groans upon impact, his eyes tightly closed, teeth clenched. “You OK?” she asks, whispering her warm hand touching his hip, still slightly bleeding.

They slowly disentangle from each other, Macy helping him back to his feet _“SWEET BABY JESUS, YOU TWO!”_ Maggie screams from somewhere in the bedroom. Macy rolls her eyes as Harry straightens up, bolts of pain still shooting up his spine, he knows it’s not too much and in not too long both the bruise on the back of his thigh and the small gaping wound on his hip, would heal to nothing, at the moment it is quite painful.

“I’ll go see what Maggie wanted, you _put some pants on_ before you come down will you...”


	5. Day 4 "I'm sorry I didn't trust you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmed Month Day 2 prompt "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

A loud crash echoes around the old manor, followed by a groan and a string of curses that would make even a drunken sailor during world war 2 blush, at first Harry is determined to ignore it really, it was his turn to take care of the daily chores while Macy, Mel, Maggie and Jordan went on and continued cleaning and renovating the manor.

So far they cleaned out a large room that used to be a bedroom, he imagines, but the bed in the room was broken and the closets and drawers filled to the brim with what was more or less trash by now, Jordan had claimed the room as his own until the very least the end of quarantine something that led them to use an absurd amount of magic to restore and replace the furniture.

Another string of curses draws his attention, they are not coming from any of the sisters, so that leaves only one person in the house that could have kicked up such storm, he takes a deep breath and shakes his head, he had warned Jordan to not go about in the attic alone, but did he listen? Does anyone ever listen to him anymore.

Begrudgingly he starts going up the stairs, first to the first floor and then to the attic, a thick billow of smoke filled the small corridor leading to the almost ancient wooden door. He walks in the room, everything seems to be upside down, almost as if a bomb had gone off, bookcases knocked down, books flown open all around the room, shards of glass everywhere and then in the middle of the whole mess there was Jordan, seemingly unhurt discounting the now violently purple head of hair and eyebrows.

“Well” Harry says crossing his arms in front of him, “ _I’m sorry I didn’t trust you_ , this attic is a death trap.” he says and Harry can _almost_ detect a pout. “Can you help me fix it?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

XXXX

“How did Harry and you went along?” Maggie asks, she Macy and Mel had to leave at the last minute for a mission and they left Harry and Jordan alone.

“You will never believe what happened in that damned attic of yours!” Jordan says shaking his head, “I told you not to try and clean it alone.” she says smirking

“Yeah, yeah, Harry gloated already, _I’m sorry I didn’t trust you Lady Maggie._ ”


	6. Day 5 -Sunburn-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmed Month Day 3 Prompt -Sunburn-

It was Sunday and Maggie insisted that they deserved a break, especially after they spend all Saturday afternoon cleaning up the attic following Jordan’s little “accident” which was none other than him accidentally pushing over one of their mother’s ‘old benzoes’ as Mel calls them. Which in turn exploded and more or less destroyed the entire room.

It was a beautiful sunny day and as much as Harry wanted to push back and just withdraw back in the safety of the house he couldn't deny that he loved being outside. Especially since it was his and Macy’s turn to clean out a quite dreary and dirty room to the left of the stairs leading to the attic, small, no windows and enough rubbish to fill the command center top to bottom.

So he agrees and joins them in the back yard, swimsuit and all as forced. And after the usual snarky remarks about how he’s basically transparent, he almost quite enjoyed it. Maggie had glamoured the entire back yard to resemble a beach, even created a small pool for them all to enjoy and he did enjoyed it, it was so long since he went for a swim but he found himself enjoying it every bit as much as he did back then.

They had fun, played around the pool, pushed each other inside multiple times, ate more than it was advised and drank, quite heavily. Heavily enough for Harry to fall asleep right then and there, on one of the lounge chairs Maggie had found in the basement (which no one knew existed) yesterday.

When Harry wakes up he notices three things, he is covered by a thin cool sheet, his head is pounding and his face feels more or less on fire. He also notices that he is inside and the room is a few degrees colder than it was the morning when he changed.

He opens his eyes, soon wishing he had kept them closed, and finds Macy sitting on the balcony, the screen doors open, slightly cool wind entering the room. She notices that he is awake and smiles “Hey” she says walking inside the room, “Hey” Harry leans back on the bed and closes his eyes, the pounding on his head getting stronger and stronger he feels. “My head is killing me.” he groans.

“Wait till you see your face” Macy says smiling, he opens his eyes “What are you saying?” he asks, sure his face feels a bit odd but he assumes that’s because he had way more wine and beer than it was advised but something in her eyes was telling him it was more than that.

He turns to the vanity mirror in the other side of the room, “I hope whitelighters heal from _sunburns_ fast.”


	7. Day 6: "Hold my hand"

They decided to turn the, now empty, basement into a home movie theater, slash, man cave for Harry and Jordan, slash family room hybrid really. They temporarily moved the TV from the living room to the basement, even though it wasn't big enough to count as a “home movie theater screen” for now it will have to do. Maggie has already mapped out how the room will come about once the quarantine eases up, but for now they are using the old sofa that was stuffed there, after they used most of the cleaning spells they had on it, and some large pillows they had in the attic, left overs from their once legendary pillow forts.

“We’re in a basement watching a horror film, if you ask me we’re just tempting fate!” Jordan says, he will not admit that he’s terrified of horror films, because he **absolutely** is not!

“Are you scared of horror films Jordan?” Mel asks teasingly, Jordan narrows his eyes he wants to protest but he learned better than to try to, well lie, to Mel Vera, if Maggie can tell he’s lying easily, Mel not only can tell he’s lying instantly but she also makes sure to let everyone else he’s lying as well.

Maggie shakes her head, “Here Jordan you can _hold my hand_ if you want.” she says.

He huffs, he’s a grown man he doesn’t need to hold anyone’s hand to get through a horror film and if you ask him he’ll deny till he’s blue in the face that the next jump scare found him gripping Maggie’s hand for dear life.


	8. Day 7: "I have come to the conclusion that this house must be haunted!"

“ _I have come to the conclusion that this house must be haunted!”_ Jordan says during dinner which caused everyone else in the table to choke with their food. Maggie was the first to recover she tries to stop the bubbling laugh that is still fighting to emerge, “What made you believe that?” she asks. Jordan puts down his fork, “Well for starters there’s this feeling that someone is following me all the time, there’s weird noises coming from walls or empty rooms it’s like these… I can’t explain it, it just feels weird!”

Maggie bites her lip and reaches over the table, “Jordan I think you’re overreacting.”

“Not necessarily” Harry says putting down the glass of water he was drinking, everyone turned towards the whitelighter, “Not all haunting cases are evil, you felt someone watching you, maybe some noises but whatever caused that didn’t try to harm you right?” he asks, Jordan nods, “Yeah man, it was weird but harmless. In some cases it was almost warm, welcoming.”

“You mean to tell me that our house is haunted!” Macy says turning to Harry, mouth agape, “Are you kidding me?”

“Not all spirits are mean spirited and threatening, this is a house with long and rich history, many powerful women have lived and died in this house so it’s almost expected their spirits linger around to protect the newer generations. You can’t tell me you never felt anything?”

This very simple question lead to way too many hours searching the various books they had about spirits and hauntings and possessions until they finally managed to figure out what was going on and that’s how they found themselves looking at their great great grandmother Maria, she looked quite a lot like Mel, warm, loving all the way up when she noticed Harry and Jordan standing in the back.She smirked, “These two felt the presence of our wards.” she says, “Wards?” Maggie asks, “So this isn’t ghosts or something?”

Maria smiles, “No, it’s just simple wards, protective wards.”

“But why are we the only ones to feel them?” Harry asks after a moment or two of shock passed. “Those who enter the family feel the wards until officially accepted into the folds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay home and wash your hands!


End file.
